


Golden Days

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Teen Wolf at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin!Stiles, gryffindor!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: "That's lame, Stilinski, even for you," Derek chuckles. "Anyway, tell Cora we're gonna kick her ass, okay?""We're gonna kick your ass," Stiles replies and he really wishes he hadn't said that because now his eyes are subconsciously drawn to Derek's ass and damn, is it a fine one. Derek's laughter follows him all the way to the Slytherin table.OR Stiles and Derek are Quidditch rivals but it doesn't turn out to be a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this isn't how I usually sort Stiles and Derek but I thought the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin would add a little extra to the fic, hence the sorting for this fic. My personal preference is Hufflepuff!Derek and Ravenclaw!Stiles, though [Isaac](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com) makes a very convincing argument for Slytherin!Stiles. The rest of the Sorting is not at all accurate or how I sort Teen Wolf characters but again, for the sake of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. Also, they're sixth years!
> 
> I have to apologize if the romance/kissing is a bit yikes because the only experience I have comes from reading fics so lmao apologies
> 
> Some Quidditch basics:  
> \- the Snitch is worth 150 points and its capture ends the game  
> \- the Quaffle needs to be thrown through one of the three hoops of the opposing team, which scores you 10 points  
> \- the Bludgers are hit around by the Beaters and are a legal way to hinder your opponent  
> \- a team has 7 players: 2 Beaters, 1 Seeker, 1 Keeper and 3 Chasers
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Golden Days**

It's Game Day. Stiles has been working toward this for months, training every morning before dawn and every evening after dusk. Not just Stiles, though, but his entire team, even the reserves. Stiles didn't even know they had reserves before they all got dragged out of bed every morning by their overly fanatic team captain, Cora Hale.  Gryffindor versus Slytherin is always the most anticipated game of the season and this year, it's also the first game of the season. A good thing, according to Stiles, because if it'd been the last game of the season, the Cup would depend on it and that would definitely lead to some bad blood between the houses.

Now, Gryffindor and Slytherin hadn't gotten along very well over the years anyway, but there was nothing quite like the final game of the season to really bring out the competitiveness in people. And Cora was ruthless in her desire to win this game. Her brother, Derek, was team captain of the Gryffindor team and neither of them was willing to lose to their sibling. It had led to a fair few fights on the pitch about who would get to train first. After some intervention from Stiles and Allison Argent, Gryffindor's second, they figured out a schedule that worked for both houses.

And today, it's Game Day. Stiles isn't really nervous because he knows they trained like mad for months and they're good, but he's still curious to see what the end result will be. Cora attempted to get him to spy on the Gryffindor training but Stiles politely declined. He had spent way too much time on the field already and there was no way he was going to forgo making his homework in favour of spying on the Gryffindors. Even Quidditch players need to get decent grades (and McGonagall only tolerated so many missed deadlines). Apparently, Danny had been roped into spying on the Gryffindors and instead ended up flirting with Jackson Whittemore, one of the Gryffindor Chasers. Cora had not been happy with that.

"Are you ready for the game?" Scott, Stiles' best friend, asks him.

"Not really. I mean, I'm not nervous but I'd rather be in bed right now if I'm honest," Stiles replies. He frowns at his Transfiguration essay that still needs half a page and thinks longingly of his warm bed. But alas, the game has to be played. "I just hope Gryffindor plays fair this time." That earns him a foul look from Isaac Lahey, the Gryffindor Seeker who just passes them in the Great Hall. "Don't pretend you play fair, Lahey, you never do!" Stiles yells after him.

"Harassing my team already, Stilinski? Usually you wait until at least the first goal has been scored. By us." Stiles doesn't have to turn around to know that it's Derek Hale talking to him. The beautiful bastard looks great in his maroon Quidditch robes and he knows it.

"Fuck off, Hale."

"That's lame, Stilinski, even for you," Derek chuckles. "Anyway, tell Cora we're gonna kick her ass, okay?"

"We're gonna kick _your_ ass," Stiles replies and he really wishes he hadn't said that because now his eyes are subconsciously drawn to Derek's ass and damn, is it a fine one. Derek's laughter follows him all the way to the Slytherin table.

"What did he want?" Cora asks him.

"Nothing in particular, just for me to tell you that he's gonna kick your ass or whatever."

"Yeah, right," she snorts and she turns around to yell back at Derek but Erica stops her.

"No need to get into a fight before we're even on the pitch," she warns Cora. "Just eat your breakfast before you fall off your broom in the middle of the game." She pushes a piece of toast in Cora's hand and another one in her mouth. Thank Merlin for Erica. She can be fierce and a little temperamental sometimes but the rest of the time, she's the rock Cora needs. Without Erica, Cora would've been banned from Quidditch by now.

Scott pushes a plate with a few pieces of toast on it, buttered and all, in Stiles' direction. "We all need to eat." Stiles gives him a grateful smile while he picks up his quill and continues on his Transfiguration essay with a mouthful of toast. Take that, Lydia. Stiles knew how to multitask.

After breakfast, Stiles runs to his dorm to drop off his now finished essay and quickly change into his Quidditch robes. He's excited to get back on his broom for an actual game and not boring training exercises. After a quick look on his watch, he rushes down to the pitch with his broom before Cora finds out he's missing and kicks his ass so hard it'll be painful to sit on his broom.

Erica winks at him when she sees him sneak into the changing rooms, which tells him Cora hadn't noticed him gone yet. She's rambling off her usual speech about winning or dying but Stiles isn't too bothered. They've lost games before and they're all still alive so. Their newest addition to the team, Liam Dunbar, however, looks terrified so Stiles sends him an encouraging smile.

All too soon, it's time to get out onto the pitch and mount their brooms. "I expect a nice, clean game from all of you!" Madame Hooch warns them. The crowd is already noisy and the game hasn't even begun yet. Cora and Derek shake hands, though it's probably more like they're trying to break each other's hands by the looks of it, matching thunderous looks on their faces. The Hale sibling rivalry is widely known and everyone is excited to see what it brings today. When Laura was still in Hogwarts, Cora was only a first year so they never played against each other, thank Merlin. Stiles has seen Laura play and she's even better, meaner and faster than Cora herself. Imagine the three of them going up against each other. Stiles is pretty sure Hogwarts wouldn't survive it. 

Madame Hooch's whistle pulls him from his thoughts as he sets off into the air and circles the field high up above the rest of the players. In his peripheral vision, he sees Lahey do the same. They will not be beaten by Gryffindor today, he vows. The Snitch is released then and it immediately speeds off to become a small golden blur somewhere near the commentator's podium. Kira's doing the commentary like she does every game and as soon as the Quaffle is released, Cora snatches it and speeds off towards the Gryffindor hoops. It’s a game like they’ve never played before – it’s fast and good and neat. Kira has a hard time keeping up.

“And Cora Hale is off with the Quaffle! Over to Mahealani, Hewitt, back to Hale!” High up above the field, Stiles sees Cora score and the crowd cheers. “Ten points for Slytherin!” He allows himself a smile before he continues his search for the Snitch. Isaac is doing the same, but with a dissatisfied face. Slytherin has the first goal in the pocket, though it doesn’t say anything about the outcome of the game. “And Slytherin has the Quaffle! Argent, Raeken, Argent, Whittemore – and Whittemore scores – No, hang on! McCall stops it!”

Madame Hooch blows her whistle when Jackson makes an obscene gesture to Scott and gives Gryffindor a penalty. “None of that, Whittemore!”

A Bludger comes Jackson’s way as soon as the game hits off again, courtesy of Erica. Madame Hooch doesn’t see it and Kira – thankfully – doesn’t comment on it and the game moves on. “Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle – Hale, Mahealani, Hewitt, Mahealani, Mahealani scores! Twenty-nil for Slytherin!” Derek doesn’t look happy and Stiles can see his jaw clenching all the way up above the field. The crowd cheers and Stiles spots Lydia in the crowd with a sign saying ‘GRYFFINDOR’, the traitor. She usually switches between games who she’s supporting because she has friends in all houses but it seems that she decides to support her best friend Allison today.

“And Lahey has seen the Snitch!” Stiles has never turned around so fast as he takes off after Isaac in a wild chase for the tiny golden blur that is the Snitch. In the end, Isaac has the advantage and catches the Snitch before Stiles can even get close to it and wins Gryffindor the game. “Lahey catches the Snitch – 150 points for Gryffindor – Gryffindor wins!”

He’s never seen Isaac look so happy before as he punches his fist (with the Snitch in it) in the air and descends down to the field, the rest of the teams following. Gryffindor is ecstatic and the Slytherin team looks dejected, Cora most of all. Madame Hooch’s whistle signals the end of the game and so, Gryffindor has won the first game of the season. All in all, it was a pretty short game and Stiles has to give Isaac credit for catching the Snitch so fast. When he lands, the first thing he does is congratulate the other team, Allison first. While he’s hugging her, he catches a part of the conversation between Cora and Derek.

“Well done, good game, big bro.”

“Wasn’t that good,” Derek frowns. “I let you through twice because my head wasn’t in the game.”

“So where was your head?”

“Somewhere else,” Derek answers and Stiles thinks he catches a quick glance his way but he’s not sure because the next second, Boyd is shaking his hand and wanting to discuss the game.

-

When Stiles passes through the hall to get back to the Slytherin common room, Isaac stops him. “Hey, well played today. You guys were on a roll.” It’s not insincere and Stiles can appreciate that, though it’s with a little suspicion. It’s not that he and Isaac are enemies, but they’re not exactly friends either.

“Thanks. You spotted the Snitch real fast, nice catch.”

Isaac seems to be contemplating something and it’s quiet for a moment before he bursts out “We’re having a party tonight in our common room at 9. Do you wanna come? You can bring the rest of the team, if you want.”

Stiles is a little surprised but interested either way. “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell Cora, you know she loves a party.” They both chuckle, thinking back to last year’s Yule Ball when Cora had a little too much Butterbeer and conjured up a table to dance on, much to Derek’s horror. He spent about thirty minutes trying to convince her to come down before Danny stepped in and pulled her down. It was pretty hilarious for the rest of the school.

“I’ll see you tonight then!” Isaac says and he takes the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower with a little wave. Only later, when he’s back in his dorm, Stiles realizes he doesn’t know the password for the Gryffindor common room. After dinner, he finishes his essay for Potions and starts on his dream diary for Divination, but it isn’t until he almost catches himself writing down ‘passionately kissing Derek Hale’ that he finally puts down his quill and admits defeat. That is just not appropriate for a dream diary that his teacher is going to have to see. And when he looks at his watch, it’s almost nine anyway. He gets Scott, Danny, Liam and Mason from their dorm rooms while they wait for Cora and Erica to come down. It takes another 10 minutes for the girls to get ready, but at a quarter past nine, they’re finally on their way to the Slytherin common room.

“So, does anyone have the password?” Cora asks. “Because I don’t.”

“Yeah, I kind of forgot to ask Isaac about the password,” Stiles admits and Cora punches him in the arm with a frown. It doesn’t turn out to be a problem, because Isaac is waiting at the entrance – a huge portrait of a lady dressed in pink. The password this week is apparently ‘golden snitch’ because the portrait swings open and reveals the entrance to the common room. It’s all red and gold and cozy, sofas and arm chairs spread haphazardly across the room, the fire in the hearth giving the room a golden glow. He even spots a few blankets strewn around the room. It’s already busy and full with maroon robes and he sees some yellow and blue robes as well. Seems like Slytherin was the last to join the party.

Stiles is a little jealous. Slytherin’s common room is nice, but not this cozy. It’s like Slytherin was last in line for choosing a place for a common room. Who even considers the dungeons to be appropriate to house a few hundred students? It’s a good thing they’re wizards in a wizard school or the heating costs in the winter would be sky high. He should probably befriend some Gryffindors, just in case the magic heating goes out or something. Apparently, Danny has the same idea because he immediately goes over to Jackson. Cora rolls her eyes and looks around for her brother.

Stiles follows her gaze when it finally lands on Derek in the corner of the room, tucked away under a blanket with a pile of books next to him on the sofa. He looks soft and cozy and like he’d rather be somewhere quiet, studying, but the library is closed at this hour. “Hey you,” Stiles says, approaching Derek while grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer off the nearest table. He uncorks it without uttering a single word, a neat little trick he taught himself in fourth year. Derek doesn’t seem impressed. “Enjoyed kicking our asses today?”

“Maybe a little,” Derek smirks, closing his book and screwing the lid back on his ink well. He sees Stiles look and shrugs. “It’s not like I can get any studying done with you lot having a party down here.”

“You could go up to your room to study,” Stiles suggests and immediately after, he wants to kick himself. He doesn’t want Derek to go upstairs and study, he wants to get to know him better and what better way to do that than a party?

“I could, but Cora would drag me back down anyway. I’m gonna return my books to my room, save me a seat, would ya?”

“Sure thing. Butterbeer or Firewhisky?” Stiles yells after him when he takes off with the pile of books levitating in front of him. He hears Derek laugh faintly and shrugs, summoning a bottle of Butterbeer and a shot of Firewhisky.

“Where has my dearest brother gone now?” Cora asks, plopping down on the other side of him.

“He’s putting his books away and coming to join the party.”

“Are we talking about the same brother here? Derek Hale, ultimate know-it-all and hater of parties?” Cora says.

“Hater of parties?” Derek chuckles. “Honestly, we can’t all stand on tables and dance all night.” Cora turns a little red, still embarrassed whenever someone reminds her of this event, and stalks off. “I’ll save you a table for later!” Derek calls after her.

Stiles laughs loudly. “That was a little mean, but she deserved it.”

“Glad to know I can still embarrass my little sister,” Derek grins.

-

They talk until deep into the night and before Stiles knows it, it’s three AM and people are slowly retiring back to their dorms. “I should probably go,” he yawns. They’ve subconsciously moved closer together throughout the evening and they’re almost touching foreheads by now.

“Yeah, I’m dead tired too,” Derek says, suppressing a yawn and putting his empty bottle on the nearest table. “I’ll walk you out.” They both get up and Stiles takes the last swig from his Butterbeer before he puts it down on the table. “Hey, I had a great time. Wanna have breakfast at the Gryffindor table tomorrow? If you’re not afraid to be seen at our table, that is.”

Stiles chuckles. “Me? Afraid? Never. See you in the morning.” The common room is empty apart from the two of them and Stiles finds himself wishing Derek would just lean in and kiss him. Much to his own surprise, it’s Stiles who leans into Derek’s personal space. “Is this okay?”

Derek smiles and closes the remaining distance between them. His lips are soft and Stiles feels the beginning of a stubble as they kiss. All too soon, they separate again. “So, is this a bad time to admit I’m a little bit in love with you?”

“It’s never a bad time to admit that,” Stiles chuckles. “And I like you too, if that wasn’t obvious yet.” They both lean in for another kiss that lasts a little longer before Stiles pulls away this time. “I should really get back to my dorm before McGonagall or another teacher finds out I’m still in the wrong common room. See you in the morning, this time for real.”

“See you.” The last thing Stiles sees before the portrait shuts behind him is Derek’s blinding smile. He smiles to himself as he walks back to the Slytherin common room, a small light at the tip of his wand illuminating the corridors.

“You’re up late, Mr Stilinski,” a casual voice says behind him. Stiles jumps and turns around. It’s Professor Longbottom from Herbology, not Filch, thank Merlin. “Had a good party, I presume?”

“Party? There was no party happening anywhere in this castle this evening, professor,” Stiles says, the most innocent look he can muster on his face.

Professor Longbottom chuckles. “I once was a student here too, Mr Stilinski. I won’t subtract any points this time, but don’t let me catch you again. Perhaps a Disillusionment Charm will do the job next time. Professor Flitwick tells me you have a talent for such charms.”

“Thank you, professor. I will look into that,” Stiles smiles. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mr Stilinski.”

Stiles whispers the password and the dungeon wall slides open, revealing an empty common room. He instantly misses the warmth and coziness of the Gryffindor common room. There’s no blankets, no comfy arm chairs and sofas, just neat leather ones that never seem to sag or get dusty. He vows to enlist some people in the morning who agree with him to incorporate some Gryffindor coziness in their common room. More blankets and less leather.

But for now, he is going to sleep for quite a few hours. He sneaks into his dorm room, where Scott, Danny and the others are fast asleep, curtains drawn around their beds. He quickly changes out of his robes and draws the curtains around his own bed, sinking into his pillow and falling asleep, dreaming of Derek and Quidditch.

-

The next game is Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. The rivalry between the two teams is not as big as the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so the tension is not as bad as it was for the first game. The Gryffindor team will be there, of course, mostly to support Hufflepuff but Derek promised he’d be there for Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t see Derek until they’re out on the field, ears still ringing from Cora’s threatening speech. Liam seems to be getting used to it now, especially after Erica told him she wouldn’t actually do them any bodily harm because then she’d be throwing away her chance at the Quidditch Cup. Both teams get on their brooms and Stiles kicks off as soon as Madame Hooch blows her whistle and the Snitch disappears as a golden blur in the distance. It’s not until Slytherin scores the first goal that he spots Derek.

The entire Gryffindor team seems to have gathered all the green clothes and accessories they owned and dressed up ridiculously in Slytherin green. Derek is sporting a huge leprechaun hat, probably a leftover from the Quidditch World Cup and holding up a huge sign saying ‘WE HEART STILES’. Isaac looks grumpy as usual, dressed in a huge green sweater and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. Allison looks marginally happier in her green attire, emerald bow in her long hair and waving a little Slytherin flag. Even Lydia is wearing green, though she doesn’t look very happy about it. Cora looks baffled about this development but doesn’t seem to question it. Derek gives him a huge grin and a thumbs up from his seat and Stiles waves back.

“Hale has the Quaffle and she’s off! Hale, Mahealani, Hewitt, Hale, Mahealani, Hale and Hale scores! Cora Hale scores! Sixty-forty for Slytherin!” At that moment, something zooms past Stiles’ face and he focuses just in time to see a golden blur speed past him, down towards the commentator’s podium and he races after it. “And I believe Stilinski has seen the Snitch!” The cold October air hits him as he gains speed and he almost smashes into Kira when his fingers finally close around the Snitch. “Stilinski has caught the Snitch! 150 points for Slytherin and Slytherin wins!” Kira yells over the noise of the crowd.

Stiles hears Cora yell at him but he only has eyes for Derek, who looks incredibly proud as he races to get down to the field. Stiles lands, Snitch still in his hand, when Derek’s arms close around him.

As they walk back to the Slytherin common room, Derek grasps Stiles’ hand in his own and says “Well done today. That was a great catch.”

“Thank you. I was afraid I was gonna crash into Kira for a moment there,” Stiles chuckles.

Derek stops. “But you didn’t. I’m proud of you. Maybe you and Isaac should train together sometimes.”

“Don’t think he’d appreciate that,” Stiles laughs.

Derek snorts. “Probably not.” He leans in for a kiss and at the same time, the lights in the castle go on. It’s kind of magical. Things are good.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, but thanks for reading and let me know what you think! (Also, please don't ask me for sequels - they just ain't happening, sorry!)


End file.
